


Of Blue Crystals and Bluer Eyes

by purplesummer91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesummer91/pseuds/purplesummer91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "I’m the employee and this is the first time ever I’ve met you but you buy me a necklace saying the gem compliments my eyes."<br/>Castiel works in a jewelry shop, and Dean is the last person one would ever imagine walking into such a place. But with his mom's birthday party around the corner, Dean needs someone to help him find the perfect present for her - and Castiel is all to eager to help that man who looks a little out of his element among all those jewels. And he just so happens to be the monst incredibly handsome man Castiel has ever seen, well, who is Castiel to complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blue Crystals and Bluer Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> "I’m the employee and this is the first time ever I’ve met you but you buy me a necklace saying the gem compliments my eyes."  
> source: http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus

Castiel immediately noticed the man when he walked through the door of the jewellery shop where he worked. Green eyes, cute freckles all over his cheeks and nose, and a body to die for, he was easily one of the most attractive men Castiel had ever seen in his life.

He was wearing faded jeans, and a shirt that looked like it had seen better days under a leather jacket. His hair was slightly ruffled and there was a small smudge of grease on the side of his neck.

Castiel heard April scoff beside him, presumably because of the young man’s appearance, and he had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. There was a reason why she was his least favorite coworker.

“I’m not serving him,” she hissed into his ear. “He probably doesn’t even have enough money to pay for this stuff.”

Castiel ignored her, following the young man with his eyes, instead. He had walked to the nearest display cabinet to the door, a small frown creasing his brow. Just because he didn’t look like the typical client of their jewellery store, it didn’t mean he didn’t have a right to shop there, if he so wished.

“I will serve him,” Castiel simply said, once again ignoring April when she snorted. He really didn’t want to pick a fight.

“Make sure he doesn’t steal anything. You can never be too careful,” she said, and this time, Castiel did roll his eyes.

Luckily, the young man seem too engrossed in what he was doing to pay attention to anything else, and had likely not even heard April’s words.

“Hello, sir,” Castiel greeted him, and he could swear he saw the young man jump a little before he looked up. “Can I help you with anything?”

The man looked a little awkward, a little lost, as if he didn’t really feel particularly at ease in the store.

“Um, yes please…” he said, and his eyes flicked to Castiel’s name tag for a moment. “…Castiel. Hang on - dude!” 

Castiel mentally prepared for yet another customer commenting on his weird name, and a ten-minute inquiry about where it came from, how he got stuck with it and why. But that never came.

“You got an angel name? That’s awesome.”

Castiel looked at the other man, his eyes growing wide.

“Yes. I… yes,” he stammered, completely taken aback. “You’re the first person I’ve ever met who knows it. How…?”

“Huh… long story?” the man said, looking a little sheepish as he smiled at Castiel. “Um, my mom loves angels. I kind of - I’m in college. I’m majorying in English, and I kind of… I’m also in an Angelology course ‘cause I’m kind of planning to write a book on angels? Um, yeah.” He chuckled a little, then, shrugging at Castiel’s stunned look. “I know I don’t look like someone who'd study angelology, but I just stopped working - I’m a mechanic, and…”

“Please, no,” Castiel said, holding a hand up. “I don’t assume things about people from their clothes, or appearance. I was just… very impressed.”

“Oh,” the man said, a small, surprised smile on his lips. It was clear that he was used to people assuming he couldn’t be educated or smart. Castiel sort of hated people in that moment. “Well, huh… Castiel is a cool name, anyway. Way more unique than Dean anyway! Though a bit of a mouthful. You mind if I call you Cas?”

“Certainly not, Dean,” Castiel said, smiling at Dean and thinking that he really loved the way that nickname sounded, coming from Dean’s lips. “Well.. anyway. I assume you came here to look at some jewellery?”

“Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah. Um…” Dean cleared his throat, seemingly only remembering in that moment where he was, and why. “Yeah. It’s my mom’s birthday, you see. And she loves this store, and I thought maybe… I could buy something for her?”

Castiel smiled again.

“That sounds very sweet, Dean,” he said. “I’m sure we’ll find something for her.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, hesitating before he added, “I can’t spend… too much. Like, um… I saved up for this, of course, but…”

“I understand,” Castiel assured him. “What you were looking at are some very nice jewels, but… not terribly cheap, I’m afraid. But the good news is, there’s a new, cheaper line that especially caters to those who can’t exactly afford to buy a three thousand dollar necklace. If you would like to follow me…”

Castiel guided Dean towards another display cabinet, and saw him visibly relax as he looked at the prices there.

“Did you have anything in particular in mind?”

“I was thinking earrings,” Dean said, his eyes scanning what was available. “My mom only ever wears one necklace and her engagement and wedding rings. And no bracelets. But… she likes earrings. Likes to wear different ones every day, coordinate them with her outfit and all.”

“Earrings sound perfect for her,” Castiel simply said. “Does she have a favorite color?”

“Green,” Dean immediately said. “And she has green studs, and fake pearls that are also green, but… I was thinking that I could maybe get her pendants? Not too big or anything, she wouldn’t like that. Oh. And no gold? She prefers silver.”

“I believe I have something that she’d like,” Castiel said, sincerely impressed with Dean. It was obvious that he was a very loving and caring son, and from what Castiel had seen so far, he would say that it translated into other aspects of his life. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a pair of earrings, two delicate silver chains, each with a small green drop at the bottom. “What do you think?”

“They’re perfect,” Dean whispered, slowly reaching out to turn the price tag, almost afraid, before he let out a small laugh. “Oh yeah! Absolutely fuck- oh! Um…”

Castiel chuckled.

“Don’t worry Dean. I promise you can swear in front of me, and I won’t faint from the shock.”

“Well, in that case, those earrings are really fucking perfect - hell yeah!” Dean said, laughing, clearly happy to have found something suitable, at a reasonable price.

“I’m glad to hear it!” Castiel said, sounding amused. “Should I check you out then?”

“Wait - um…” Dean looked a little awkward again, and nodded towards the cabinet immediately to the left of the one with the earrings he had picked for his mother.

Castiel blinked a little, looking at it and frowning.

“Did you want to take a look at that cabinet, too?” he asked, a little confused. “That’s a quite cheap line, too, but it’s mostly rough stones and crystals, and from what you told me, it seemed like you wanted to go for something different. All the earrings are either studs or rather big. But if you…”

“Oh? Oh, no, sorry, yeah. Not for my mom,” Dean said, shaking his head. “It’s for someone else. I thought I might as well take a look, since thanks to you I’m also spending less than I planned for those earrings.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, and felt a little wave of disappointment wash through him. It was silly, really. He didn’t even know if Dean was looking for something for a girlfriend or not - after all, it could be for a sister, a cousin… even for a brother! And besides, Dean was only a customer, and Castiel knew he would do well to remember it. “Of course, Dean, take a look at it. This line is quite beautiful, if you ask me. Some of the crystals are truly stunning. Was there one in particular that caught your eye?”

“The blue one,” Dean said, pointing towards it. “I know it’ll sound stupid, but… it kinda looks like how I pictured the grace of an angel. Don’t laugh.”

“I would never,” Castiel said sincerely. “It’s not stupid, it’s… very poetic.”

Dean smiled, and Castiel could swear he had seen him blush a little.

“Any chance I could get that along with the earrings?”

“Of course,” Castiel said, taking the necklace and escorting Dean to the counter. April seemed to have disappeared in the back room, and Castiel couldn’t say they were going to miss her terribly. She’d only make everyone feel uncomfortable with her snide looks and comments anyway.

“Will you need me to gift wrap both of these?” Castiel asked as Dean slid his card into the machine and punched in the right code.

“Nah, man. Just my mom’s if you don’t mind,” Dean said, and Castiel nodded, making sure of using green wrapping. Dean definitely noticed, and appreciated it, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

“Well,” Castiel said as he put both the wrapped present and the unwrapped necklace in a small bag. “Thank you for shopping here, and…”

“This is for you,” Dean blurted out, turning red as a tomato as he handed the necklace to Castiel, whose eyes went wide as saucers.

“…I beg your p-”

“I immediately noticed it because it’s the same color as your eyes, and I dunno, I guess I just thought, I just thought it’d compliment your eyes. Sorry. It’s stupid, but this would look so stunning on you, with your eyes, and I just - you’ve been so helpful and…” he stuttered, clearly embarrassed, looking everywhere but at Castiel. “Please, just take it.”

Castiel, who at this point was as red as Dean was, small a very tiny, happy smile, his eyes bright as he looked at him. “…thank you, Dean,” he murmured, brushing his fingers against Dean’s as he took the necklace from his hands, immediately putting it on.

Dean looked up and smiled, small and a little sheepish, then let his smile turn into a full-on grin as he looked at Castiel with his necklace on.

“Knew it’d compliment your eyes,” he said, and seemed far too pleased with himself when Castiel turned red again.

“Do I at least get to buy you coffee to say thank you for your generosity?” Castiel asked, and Dean looked at him with a knowing smirk.

“To say thank you, huh?” he repeated, nodding to himself. "What time do you get off?”

“Huh…” Castiel looked down at his watch. “About half an hour or so?”

“Meet me in front of the coffee shop just down the street? I’ll go buy a couple other things for my mom’s birthday party in the meantime.”

“That works for me, yes.”

Dean, however, didn’t move for a few seconds, looking as if he was about to say something more. Castiel was about to ask him if everything was okay, when suddenly, warm lips were on his, and a chaste kiss was being pressed to his mouth before Dean pulled back with a satisfied grin.

“I’ll see you later, Cas,” he said, winking at him before he walked out.

That, Castiel decided, would only be the first or many, many kisses.


End file.
